dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Roundup (Stationery Voyagers)
The following is about a ''Stationery Voyagers episode. For the rap single by Lady May and Blu Cantrell, see "Round Up". For the Monsanto-brand herbicide, see Roundup.'' "Roundup" is the sixth episode of season 3 of Stationery Voyagers and the 39th episode overall. Plot Several foreign dignitaries meet at a Talxas rodeo center with Marlack, who is then abducted with them by ACTBET terrorists. Neone and a SWAT team conjure up plans to raid the rogue ACTBET chapter's main base of operations; but the Mystery Wanderer informs Neone that they're being kept in a brothel basement in Valgas instead. Neone is forced to confront the demons of her past; while Marlack plots an escape. Meanwhile, Liquidon faints during a meeting with an ambassador from Mornocco. He is soon hospitalized close to the Kenaldy Space Center, out of fears that he'd be attacked by Crooked Rainbow or Paltakis if sent any place else. Pextel and Erasaxo try and fail to make contact with Port Metaball. Pinkella finds that she can't get Viola to agree to showing up at a public gym out of fear that they'll attract rioters. Pinkella]finally decides to perform one of Viola's stunts, only to have Communist hippies start a riot right outside the gym. Oceanoe and Rhodney in Flinland soon discover that a young and aspiring film director in nearby Sweldon, Larry Hailstorm, has sold his soul to the Drismabons. He has also vowed that, if they fail, he will make at least one pro-abortion propaganda film to aid the Paltakis in their goals. The Drismabon he speaks to makes only one special request: make no mention of the Voyagers. That same Drismabon also tells him all the valid rebuttals to every point Larry's film must make; and insists the best way to deal with those rebuttals is to not address them at all: "If you treat them as unimportant; most of your opposition will forget it is even in their arsenal. And they won't take seriously the ones who remember." No sooner does the spy relaying this information to both the Voyagers and Lord Abberwadd do so than he is assassinated by a Sweldish counter-spy. Oceanoe soon receives notice that a judge in Braldon has proposed a ban on the Voyagers traveling to Braldon; due to their unwillingness to acknowledge Daldonist origins teaching. He also wants them double-banned for refusing to let the Crooked Rainbow go unchallenged in their efforts to crush and silence their Minshan opposition in that country. Meanwhile, that same judge makes an effort for the Crooked Rainbow to visit his country, on a trip with all expenses paid by Braldonian taxpayers without their knowledge or consent. For his efforts, the judge is attacked by Filforth. Filforth impales him, and lets a tree devour him; but not before explaining to him every way in which he has done a horrible injustice to the entire universe by his hypocrisy. Nevertheless, the judge's ban is eventually enforced. Worse, the Crooked Rainbow manage to deceive many in Braldon with their propaganda about "tolerance," all while preaching absolute intolerance for those who take the Minshan writings and their morality seriously. One man points out the hypocrisy, and is immediately shot in the head to the sound of cheers at his demise. Guardian angels in Braldon quickly desert the country, with only a tenth of them staying behind. Minshus declares that outside the tenth that remained, Braldon as a nation is now on its own to deal with its problems. Meanwhile, Neone and the team do their best. It is Marlack's quick thinking, however, that gets everyone out of a jam in the end. Notes * More details could be added to this article in the future. Category: Stationery Voyagers episodes